legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guacamole1998
Guacamole1998 (AKA Guacamole, GCM or Guac) is the 2nd German user to ever reach Legend, and the 8th Legend ever on the MBs. He joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 22nd, 2009, and became Maniac on August 2nd, 2011. Guac has 29,947 posts and 8 studs and therefore he is currently the 7th ranked poster. Before his retirement he made 40+ posts each day, though he used to post at least 200 times per day. Guacamole posted on both the German and English Message Boards. On the English MBs, he mainly posted in the Message Boards Forum, the LEGO Universe Forum and its subforums, the Super Heroes Roleplay subforum, the News Forum and the Alien Conquest Roleplay subforum, the DINO Roleplay subforum, the Monster Fighter Roleplay subforum, the Agents forum, the Racers forum (especially in the Car Debating Society) and the Designers forum. Guacamole, like many users, ranked up from Old Timer to Maniac in 2011 and later from Maniac to Legend in 2012. His most famous signature was: 〒¦-¦ε Ҝ¡₪ɠ ☣ƒ ®/-\₫¡☢ⱥ»ℍ«Ꭿ۷࿃°₵ƛĐ☮ڲ i₲ʊαƈαɱσɭə⁹⁸ – Ξvσlʋƭɪσɳ – Ƒɾσɱ ɑɳ iƤσɗ ʈσʋɕɧ .*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸♨¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•* It says "The King Of Radioactive (H)Avocados - iGuacamole98 - Evolution - From an iPod touch". He started varying it, but stopped using it permanently. When the signature was less complicated, Guac once got in trouble with [[Miakittymoon|MKM] for having a similar sig that was longer because it messed up the Boards' layout. The problem was, that the wave-like structure in the third line (as seen above) was decoded by the MBs and generated long chains of code that made the pages much wider than they should be. However, this glitch did not occur in the last stages of his activity for unknown reasons and he had never got any further warnings from the moderators. He also created a new signature (Guac A. "The 42" Nukem - Nuclear DangerZone"), which he planned to use permanentally, however he dropped that idea afterwards: ╭━━━━━━━━━━━━╮ ┃₲ʊɑɕ Ꭿ. "Ƭℏɛ ԿՉ" Ɲʊƙɛɱ┃ ╰━━━━━━━━━━━━╯ ༿☢༾ Ɲʊɕɭɛɑʀ ĐɑɳɠəʀⱫσռɛ ༿☢༾ Guacamole was known for starting roleplay on the German Message Boards by posting the "Nexus Force HQ", and explaining some rules of roleplay in the German Lego Universe Roleplay subforum, such as the use of jammers. Another noteworthy thing is that he is probably one of the top 5 users with the most topics, with more than 71 topics made by him. One of them is "Nimbus Café", the first "real" roleplay topic, first cafe and the 2nd biggest topic on the German Message Boards. It has been very active before the Mods deleted it for unknown reasons on the day LEGO Universe ended. He is one of the most important figures in the history of the GMBs. Nimbus Café was also the largest of his topics with a total of 125 pages, but it has been surpassed by the MB Lab for Technological Tests which has over 430 pages. He has announced his retirement on the MBs in a short blog here on the wiki instead of posting a speech, as he thinks that he had posted enough different speeches already to get his opinion straight. Roleplay Positions Guacamole used to be a rather active roleplayer. Here are the positions he had in different roleplays he participated: Alien Conquest RP: Vice-SDI (2nd-in-Command) of the Alien Conquerors Super Heroes RP: 1st-in-Command of the S.W.A.T. HQ Dino RP: Founder and 1st-in-Command of the Ignis Ingentis HQ Monster Fighters RP: General at the Monster HQ, 2nd-in-Command of the Wraith HQ, Member of the Order of the Living Nightmare News: 1st In-Command of the LEGO News Station Advanced (LNSA) Agents: Member of the Inferno HQ The Lord of the Rings: Founder and 1st-in-Command of the Dunedain HQ Fun Facts * Guacamole once posted the source code to create a .bat file for MKM. The original post can be found here (last post). * In early 2012, he started replacing every single "A" in every post he made with triangles so show his "alternativeness." However, this proved to be too arduous to be made permanently. Source LEGO Message Boards |Userpage=Guacamole1998 }} Category:2009 Category:German Category:Users Category:MB Legends Category:Wiki Members Category:8 studs Category:Great Articles Category:Legend Category:Roleplayer Category:Retired Users